Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air treatment systems and, more particularly, to a readily transportable system that is usable to cause a fluid to become entrained as a mist and/or vapor in air in a surrounding environment.
Background Art
Myriad “portable” humidifiers have been developed and are commercially available. For purposes of simplicity, the term “humidifier” will be used hereinbelow to identify apparatus that cause any fluid, and preferably water, to be entrained in an atmosphere as a mist and/or vapor.
Most portable humidifiers are designed to treat a single room with a volume typical for a room in a residence. The units are small enough to be lifted and transported from one location to the next. They commonly have a receptacle for a supply of water. The receptacle may be fixed in a housing or separable as a unit to facilitate filling.
There are many environments outside of the home that individuals may be required to occupy that are uncomfortably or excessively dry. For example, travelers staying in hotels and motels are exposed to conditions dictated by the facilities' management. Particularly in winter months during which rooms are treated with relatively dry heated air, the atmospheric conditions may be uncomfortable. For people with chronic conditions requiring humidified air, this can be a particular problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,360 discloses a humidifying apparatus that is characterized as a “travel humidifier” and designed to be used in a conventional sink. The size and shape are dictated by overall sink geometry and changing water levels therein. As a result, this particular design may be required to be large enough that it is not practical for use as a humidifier that a traveler may transport in his or her luggage.
Other types of “travel humidifiers” have been devised. In an attempt to make these units practically transportable, they have generally been simply downsized with the basic operation and layout of components corresponding to a traditional room humidifier. Thus, the user thereof is required to transport a unit including the components that treat the air and potentially additionally the container that cooperates with the unit and holds a supply of water. Because these humidifiers still may take up a substantial amount of space and commonly have a boxy shape, a traveler may opt not to bring along this type of humidifier in the interest of maximizing luggage space usable for other objects. Luggage space becomes even more significant as airlines place restrictions on luggage size and charge fees for luggage handling.
There remains a need to make available a humidifier that is usable conveniently at different sites in a home and business and that also lends itself to convenient transportation, as when an individual is traveling on public transportation, particularly when the traveling involves the use of luggage.